Chinatsu Hidaka
is the Art Club advisor of Hotaru Hoshikawa, Aoba Suzukaze and Nene Sakura. She is also the homeroom teacher for Hotaru's class, 3-3. Appearance Although her age is unknown, she appears to be in her early to mid twenties. She has brown eyes and brown hair, which she usually wears in a ponytail. She has a rather busty and healthy figure, most likely due to her involvement in sports. Usually, Chinatsu is seen wearing a sports-style attire. Personality Chinatsu is a nice, active teacher. She is always ready to help and good at giving advice to her students and the Art Club members. She's also active in sports and, ironically, has no art skill despite being the Art Club adviser. She has also shown supportiveness towards her students in the past, as shown by cheering up Nene, who was upset about having to part with her friends, who all had goals of their own. When Chinatsu hurts others, she can be rather on edge about her actions, not wanting to make things worse between herself and someone else. She cares a lot about the people close to her, as she blames herself for not paying better attention to Hotaru's health and is not afraid to scald her on her poor decisions, and advises her on how to improve on this. History Chinatsu had gone to an art school in her senior year of high school, but gave up after realising how amazing everyone was. After this, she decided to pursue becoming a teacher instead. Synopsis Meeting Chinatsu meets Aoba and Nene when Aoba wanted to asks the former about Art schools. She congratulated Hotaru about having new club members when the latter stated that she's also looking for an Art College. She, then, started advising Aoba by stating that the latter should ask Hotaru to teach her. She pointed at Hotaru's work at the two and started prasing Hotaru while downgrading herself. While Hotaru, Aoba and Nene formally introduce theirselves to each other, Chinatsu jotted down their names forcing Aoba and Nene to join the Art Club. Aoba asks about the other art club members and Chinatsu told Aoba and Nene that Hotaru is the only member and the club is in the brink of disbandedment. Hotaru stated than Chinatsu is coerced on becoming the art club advisor. She listened when Hotaru and Aoba talks about working hard and thought that the two become close faster than expected. Nene joins the two and Chinatsu felt like she's left out. While Hotaru, Aoba and Nene, Chinatsu started getting bored. An insect manage to distrupt her vision and Chinatsu started trying to kill it. She was asked by Hotaru to be quiet and act like a proper teacher. Chinatsu started surveying the sketches and stopped at Nene's cause it is small. She asked Nene what she'll do with all the free spaces and Nene cut the paper and told her that there's no problem. Aoba picked up the conversation by stating that using an easel is very tiring, Hotaru agreed with the latter and Chinatsu told them that they should train their body and said yes when the two asks if it's the reason why she play baseball. Chinatsu suggested that they do some push-ups. Afterwards, Chinatsu stopped the three from continuing and told them to go home. Days after, Chinatsu joined the students in playing dodgeball on class 3 side. Nene asked her why and she said that she's in charge of dodgeball. She force Hotaru to do the jumpball. She congratulated Hotaru for managing to secure the ball and took Nene out when the latter was consoling Aoba. When Aoba planned to pass the ball to Nene, Chinatsu manage to take it and took another person in Aoba's team out. Minutes after, Chinatsu was taken out by Aoba when the former failed to hold the passed ball. Anxiety Another day, she is playing the with the water hose, and when Nene dodges the water, she accidentally soaks Hotaru in the process. Despite the shock, Hotaru seems to shrug it off an moves on. Chinatsu wonders why that is, as she could have gotten angry with her, she believes that Hotaru is holding back and might actually hate her. Nene doubts that she is, but instead suggests playing pranks on her until she does get angry. When Hotaru is sketching, Chinatsu comes up behind her and tickles her, but she does not react, as it was not tickly at all, but she goes along with it and calls her mean, which Chinatsu quickly takes to heart, and she stops tickling her. Hotaru tells her that she gives up pretty easily and she wonders if she really does hate her, and becomes frantic, wondering if she had even disliked her from the beginning or at some point before the water incident. So she decides to apologise, Hotaru asks what for since she already apologised for earlier, but Chinatsu takes it as pretending not to know. She asks if she is angry with her has she has been acting strange recently, and Hotaru says she is not. However, with a smile, she says that when she sprayed water on her it kind of pissed her off. Chinatsu wonders why she seems happy to say that. But Hotaru is serious, because the water was cold, and she was embarrassed to be the only one to change into gym clothes, but she decided to stay quiet about it, and she apologises to her for making her worry. Chinatsu says she is glad to hear that as she thought she was holding back, but then with a red face, says thanks to her for expressing herself properly. Hotaru says that she was not holding anything back, but Aoba said it was better if she did get angry, as in, to be honest with her feeling. She promises to Chinatsu to get angry anytime she gets annoyed. Summer Trip During the summer, the girls head to a beach to do to sketches. When they go outside the beach, she uses herself as a model for the Hotaru and Aoba to draw, so they can study the body better. After she gets too hot, the two compare their drawings, and Hotaru's seems to be the better one due to having a better understanding of the human form, while Aoba is drawing what she sees. Aoba thinks about this for a moment, but she snaps her out of it, telling them that they will have to draw her again without looking. Aoba's attempt was a lot better than before, she feels that she has to remember less doing it again, and Chinatsu says that the if you learn how muscles work, you will have less to memorise. They then all study each other individually, before switching to two-shots, though Aoba and Hotaru doing it defeats the purpose of their day. Comforting Nene The next day, Chinatsu overhears the other three's conversation, about Nene wishing that they could all stay like this instead of having to part. Nene then leaves, saying she is going to buy some candy, Aoba is about to go after her but Chinatsu offers to go instead, she reassures them that something as small as going to a different college will not end their friendship. Later, Chinatsu find Nene staring off sadly into space at the beach, and gives her some ice cream. She tells her than when she was in high school, she did not have aspirations either, but she thought if she put a little effort into her subjects, and got into college easily. However, she could not become the best, she had been interested in art and went to an art school, but gave up after seeing how much better everyone was, and pursued becoming a teacher instead. Nene sees that she just goes with the flow. Chinatsu has gone through many different paths, but what she can say is that she is glad that she stayed positive and kept moving forward, so even though she had no dream, she still enjoyed the present, and meeting all of them. Even if she does not see them, she will not feel upset as long as she knows they are moving forward. Feeling down that she is not with them will only worry her friends. Nene realises that standing still and being indecisive will not help, and decides she just has to keep smiling, she does not know what she wants to do but she will continue to support Aoba and Hotaru, she has study for her own exams too so she does not worry them. With them all in a happier mood, the four play with fireworks during the night. Hotaru Gets Sick When they are back in school, Aoba mentions that Hotaru's absence from the club is due to accepting the light novel job Chinatsu is confused as she thought that Hotaru had turned it down, they are then alerted that Hotaru had collapsed and was taken to the nurse's office. Hotaru tries to get out of her bed, but Chinatsu tells her to rest a bit more. She is disappointed at herself for not realising that this was going on, Hotaru is annoyed that she is being treated like a child, and it was her decision to take that job, but Chinatsu counters that the fact that that caused her to collapse makes her a failure as a professional. Aoba thinks that she is being too harsh because Hotaru is working hard, but Hotaru thinks that she is right, she is still naïve and overdid it. After some support from her friends, she then asks Hotaru how long she has been sleeping for recently, and not even she can answer, which is a sure sigh that it would case anyone to collapse. She advises she gets proper sleep and makes a schedule so that she will be able to meet the deadline, she has to tell her the details of the job so that she can make one for her, as maintaining a schedule is part of being a professional, and she has to take the day off to get better from her cold, and if she does not get better, she will go and turn the job down personally. Hotaru quickly agrees to become better. After the light novel is finally published, Hotaru collapses again, and she says that she still has a long way to go before she can be a proper professional. Trivia * Chinatsu has a fear of bugs. Category:Characters